Pert
by marshy.lyric
Summary: In which breast-crazy Aomine hears something about men having more sensitive nipples than women and Kise ends up having to endure through the pervert trying to find out if it's true. [AoKi. soft PWP]


**Summary:** In which breast-crazy Aomine hears something about men having more sensitive nipples than women and Kise ends up having to endure through the pervert trying to find out if it's true. (And through this Aomine just realizes, in all his ignorance, the very qualities that makes Kise a damn fine model.)

(Kise kinda consents to the molestation since he admires the douche bag that much.)

**A/N:** Have you ever had a sudden realization that hit you like a fucking hurricane? Well, I have. It's the sudden realization that AoKi is the OTP I'll die for. O_O It's funny because I only realized it after like, 30+ episodes? Gah.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and all it's awesomely hot and individually unique characters do not belong to me. I'm just playing around with them. No profit gained here. Just fandom fun.

* * *

-x-x-x-

* * *

Where he got the idea from, he doesn't even remember.

He had a vague memory of talking about boobs with Wakamatsu in one of the rare times that they actually don't sock at each other the moment they step in the same room. But he doesn't think Wakamatsu would have the gall to tell him something that strange.

'Or was it something I read online?' He asks himself while strolling down the crowded street absentmindedly. He was in one of the busier areas in Tokyo and he would have avoided getting caught in this overflow of people, but Horikita Mai had a new photo album. Of course, Aomine had to have it no matter what. It served as a good distraction, especially now since his brain is muddled with thoughts of the sensitivity of men's nipples, of all things.

He looked grumpier than usual and it doesn't help that he's about a head taller than everyone around him. He loomed over everyone and stood out like the big ganguro that he is and everyone around him had enough sense of self-preservation to not get too close to him.

"che..." He clicked his tongue, annoyed at himself. How could he let one stupid stray thought bother him so much? Yeah, it had something to do with breasts. It was very much normal for him to overthink about that. But he was thinking about men's!

In his annoyance, he stopped walking and scratched his scalp harshly, as if doing that would claw out his unusual thoughts. 'I just need to endure through this one walk home, and Horikita Mai will distract me from my stupid thoughts.' That was his inner mantra. It wasn't particularly effective, but it forced him to start walking again and stop being a big blockage in the middle of the traffic of people anyway.

"Aominecchi~!" He heard a distant call from somewhere behind him. He doesn't need to look to know who it is. After all there was only one person who called him that. And whether he'd admit it or not, he can't think of any way that he could fail to recognize the copycat's cheery voice. Aomine will never admit it, but he's relieved somebody is bugging him right now. Kise can serve as a perfect distraction from his weird thoughts.

He turned lazily and spotted Kise who had just ran to him. He smiled all too brightly, like he always does and Aomine frowned in return, as always, making it look like he was annoyed by the blond. "What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I had a photo shoot here~" He beamed at the other. "I'm so psyched that I saw you here! What are the odds, Aominecchi?" He kept smiling at him. All Aomine had in mind was that his smile probably got him paid thousands of yen.

"Hm..." Aomine droned, making it seem like he was uninterested in what the other was saying. But he was most definitely not bored. He was eyeing Kise with a keen eye, the kind of attention that he only usually paid to his favorite nude shots. He wondered why Kise looked like he still wasn't done with his photo shoot. He was wearing clothes that were all too showy and sparkly and he was wearing a bit of make up. That's where his gaze lingered the most. He really appreciated the fact that he was still wearing the make up for his shoot. The shadows painted on his eyelids made his eyes, which Aomine loved, stand out and seem so gold.

"Aominecchi, are you free? Do you want to eat with me?" The model asked. His smile was innocent, like he sincerely wanted Aomine's company and that was it. As for Aomine, that wasn't the case. He was gonna agree to come with Kise with an ulterior motive in mind. And that ulterior motive is the idea that's been taking up too much space in his mind for a while now, the one that made him so irritated with himself. 'If I'm gonna experiment, it might as well be with him.' Aomine reasoned in his mind. Not a shred of a thought was spared as to if Kise would even consent to his idea.

"I know a good coffee shop near here." Aomine suggested, though he knew Kise wouldn't say no to him anyway. There was a coffee shop that he remembered going to once. It had a spacious restroom meant for single usage. It was always clean and dry too. And it was tucked far from where the shop's tables and chairs were laid out, far enough that nobody could accidentally eavesdrop.

"That's perfect!" Kise hadn't said it all before Aomine started dragging him to the direction of the coffee shop. 'It _is _perfect.' Aomine thought while outwardly grinning.

-x-x-x-

When they got to the coffee shop, the special treatment that comes with being with a model as popular as Kise already overwhelms them. They were seated right away, in a cozy corner of the coffee shop with a nice window view of the street outside. Despite that, Aomine insisted that they sit some place else. He just wanted to be a few paces away from the restroom. Their request was fulfilled right away and the starry-eyed shop manager, who just asked Kise for an autograph, was the person to thank for that.

"It's my treat." Aomine said, while lazily leafing through the menu.

"Ah! You don't need to, Aominecchi! I've brought enough money, ssu! I actually intended to treat you since I asked you out of the blue and all..." He explained nervously, hiding half of his face by the menu. He wasn't comfortable refusing Aomine anything.

Aomine pulled down the menu. He doesn't look like it, in fact he just looks annoyed, but he actually moved the menu away so he can have a view of Kise's pouting face.

"Nah. I'll pay for this. You can treat me in some other way." His voice dropped lower by his last statement, but Kise was too oblivious to notice.

"We can go for ice cream afterwards~ and that'll be my treat, okay?" He smiled at him again and leaned closer, giving Aomine a more detailed look of how perfect his eyelashes were, how thick and naturally curled up they were. He felt his mouth water but dismissed it for hunger, even though he just ate when he bought the photo book a while ago.

"You look too flashy with those clothes. Are you planning to catch everyone's attention?" Aomine asked after seeing the stares of everyone in the shop and spotting a few phones held up to obviously snap a picture of him.

"...ah! Hm..." He looked surprised at Aomine's comment. And he started to nervously chew on his bottom lip, while thinking of how to explain why he's dressed like that.

Aomine however, the last thing he was doing was thinking, seeing as how his mind short-circuited for a while, having seen Kise play with his glossy and plump lip. His stark white teeth were wet and shiny with saliva.

'Goddammit.' Aomine cursed in his head. 'Something must be really wrong with me. Getting aroused by the thought of Kise's mouth?' He clicked his tongue again, annoyed with himself.

But Kise thought it was him who Aomine was annoyed with, seeing as how they were the only two there.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Aominecchi! I know it's too glitzy..." He said, while pulling his gold studded black jacket tighter. "But my regular clothes were left in the van that took me here, and... well, the van kinda left early and so I had to wear this out instead, ssu. I tried looking for the simplest clothes I could borrow too... but it was no use trying that, I guess, ssu... These are all from the studio, after all..."

'You stand out, whatever you wear.' Aomine thought. He didn't mind that he looked really fashionable. He was just starting a conversation when he asked him about it. Of course Kise would take everything too personally. 'Or do I look pissed off?' The thought crossed Aomine's mind.

"You have an order or what?" He asked. He didn't bother trying to assure Kise that he didn't mind what he wore. He was gonna do a lot of that later.

"Uhm... yeah..."

After they told their order to the waitress, Aomine noticed that Kise had brought something with him. It was a dark blue folder that was pretty thick. It was the only thing Kise had in hand.

"What's that?" He asked the model.

"Hm..?" Kise had to follow where Aomine's finger was pointing at to realize what he was asking about. "Oh! This is my portfolio." He answered happily then added, "Wanna take a look at my pictures?" He laid out the folder on the table and to Aomine, he looked so excited.

'More of you being dolled up and beautiful? I'd _love_ to see that.' Aomine was surprised by this thought that invaded his mind. He thought that his brain wasn't screwed on right today. He was thankful though that at least, his voice was still his to control. He said, without even looking at him, "Sure, whatever."

Kise dismissed his disinterest with a slight laugh. He opened the folder and a profile shot of him was the first on the pile. "Hmm... this isn't really all that interesting..." Kise admitted, his tone of voice making it seem like he's not so confident showing these to Aomine. "But maybe you'll like these at the end. The one from today's shoot. They gave me some unedited ones. Our theme is like rocker fashion but with a more elegant flair to it. It's the jewelry that I'm modelling though." He held up the photos for Aomine to see. The smile that came with it was strained, like his self-esteem depended on Aomine's reaction.

Aomine eyed over the pictures strewn over the table. There were so many. It was only now that Aomine truly realized that Kise was the real deal. Anybody could claim being a model if they shot a few photos for any vague magazine, or even webzine. But Kise's portfolio showed that he wasn't just some pretty face that got recruited by some obscure agency.

Aomine let his fingers hover over Kise's pictures, like he was picking out one that he liked the most. His hand stopped to pick up one, a profile shot of Kise without make up and in natural light. "This is how you look like normally." He was laughing in the shot. Aomine could tell that it was a real laugh. He wasn't aware, but his eyes softened and a smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the picture. He looked at it for a while longer before showing it to Kise.

"That's because I'm not wearing make up there!" He told Aomine. Kise wasn't moving too much on his seat, which is rare because he's usually so restless. He was so still because he was trying to calm his heart. He was overjoyed that Aomine was looking at and even commenting on his pictures.

Aomine didn't question Kise's behavior and just picked out another photo. "This is from the shoot you just came from?" He asked as he showed it to the model. It was a full length fashion shot of Kise in leather pants, studded boots, shirtless and loads of thin jewelry on him. He was lazily holding a busted electric guitar in one hand. His other hand was raised close to his face, showing off some intricate bracelets and rings. A gold nail ring on his index finger was right above his open mouth. It wasn't lewd in any way. Rather it looked like he was seducing you into buying the nail ring, which is his job.

Kise nodded 'yes' to Aomine's question.

"This is unedited?"

The blond nodded again, blushing this time. He took it as a compliment.

Aomine's fixation with the picture is indeed a compliment. He wasn't even gonna try to deny it. The fact that the picture had him shirtless was the straw that broke the camel's back for Aomine. He fully intended to experiment with Kise after he's satiated. But he saw _this_.

On any other day, Aomine probably would've stopped to look at this photo to stare at Kise's eyes. With all the gold jewelry on him, you'd think that his yellow eyes would've been outshined. But no. To Aomine it looked more like his eyes were the main focus of the photo. All the other gold is just there to emphasize his beauty.

But today isn't like any other day. Aomine couldn't bear looking at Kise shirtless and not be touching that bare skin as well. The picture wasn't meant to sexualize him at all, just to sell the glamorous lifestyle that suited him so much. And that really ticked Aomine off. Something that wasn't meant to rile anyone up, was indeed dangerously riling him up.

Aomine got up almost too agilely and stood next to Kise. "Get up. I thought of something." It was a vague statement but Kise was only unmoving for a short while. He was surprised but he stood up and walked with his ex-teammate anyway.

Aomine left his bag and his photo book on his seat. 'I thought I could hold out until after we eat...' He thought. He was gritting his teeth in impatience. He didn't forget to close Kise's portfolio before leaving their table though.

"What if our food comes and we're not here..?"

"We won't be long." He answered while shrugging and pulled Kise in the bathroom. He could feel the gaze of the entire coffee shop follow them and their suspicious actions. Aomine was definitely miffed by that, but all he had to do was shoot a nasty glare at them and they all feigned going back to eating and pretending to be interested in their companions.

* * *

"What are you planning, Aominecchi?" He asked him as the other locked the door. Kise was still insecure and was nervously tugging at his jacket. "Are you gonna let me wear your school jacket? I know mine's too flashy and all. Sorry, Aominecchi..."

He doesn't reply, but he does move towards Kise and takes off his studded jacket for him. Kise lets him, thinking that they had the same things in mind. But that thought soon turns into questions when Aomine's hands grip on the hem of the gray printed shirt under his jacket.

"Uhm... Aominecchi..?" He asks, a bit suspicious. But he doesn't protest, even if Aomine lifts up his shirt to expose his chest.

"I'm really curious about something." That was all he said. Then he gestured for Kise to hold up his shirt like that. He obeys like the infatuated fan that he is, but he asks him, "About what exactly, Aominecchi?"

Aomine doesn't answer but instead flattens his palms over Kise's chest.

"Ah..." Kise lets out a surprised sound, his breath hitching. But he doesn't make a move to stop Aomine. "What do you have in mind, Aominecchi..?" He's blushing red instantly, almost making Aomine growl after seeing the bashful look on his face, all the while obediently holding up his shirt to reveal his flawless skin and toned chest. Aomine learns that Kise isn't just a copycat, he's also a chameleon. He's able to look so fierce and intimidating in court and yet now, he's a submissive lamb. He's sure that he has other faces, but he appreciates the one he's seeing right now, for it gives him the strongest urge to keep playing with him.

Aomine dragged his palms down lightly, brushing over the taut buds. Kise keeps his mouth shut this time because he thought Aomine didn't want to hear him ask any more stupid questions.

Aomine is in disbelief. He couldn't accept that he was getting hot from touching a man's chest like that. He was so sure that he wasn't gonna be affected. And that Kise, his victim, was the only one going to be affected. After all, he did this just to quench his curiosity... right?

Aomine stared at Kise, who was shyly looking up and biting his lip to stifle any noise from coming out of his mouth. He kept going at it. Was it out of wanting to make Kise squirm..? Or to confirm what's been bugging him since this morning..? He didn't have an answer but he remained fondling him without care. He pinched the model's reddening nipples at the same time, then pulled slightly.

"Ah..!" Kise let out breathily. His minty breath fanned Aomine's face and his attention was brought back again to Kise's flushed face. His lips were glossed and shiny, half-open. Aomine doesn't know what it was that held him back from ravishing that open mouth with his own.

He put his attention back on the sensitive buds between his thumb and forefinger, rolling them a bit and pulling more. Kise looks down and blushes darker at the sight of Aomine's tanned fingers playing with his rosy nipples.

"Ow... Ah..." Aomine stopped when he saw him wincing and let go. Kise's back was arched, giving Aomine a more erotic angle of Kise's chest.

"They're swollen..." Kise whined, looking at his pert nipples himself.

Aomine brought his hands back around it, pinching. "You've got a little bit of fat here..." He said with a low chuckle and then pulled at the soft skin around his nipples.

"Ah~" Kise moaned and arched his back further. "I... I can't be as toned as you, even if I wanted to..! It's not good for a model, ssu..."

"If I do this, it looks like you have breasts, Kise. Tiny and pointed ones." He kept prodding him, tugging harshly and teasing the hardened skin more. Somewhere along the line, Kise backed up against the counter. One hand was on it, supporting himself and keeping himself up. His knees were buckling from all of Aomine's ministrations.

Kise let out a throaty moan and somehow ended it with his tic 'ssu', making Aomine grin in amusement.

"Don't be too loud, Kise. Do you want the people outside to hear?" He dragged his hands lower and settled them on his waist. He was trying to lift him up a bit so Kise would stand straight, since the blond was bending his knees too much and Aomine had thought of something new and he didn't want to be bothered to lean down too low to do it.

"Hold it up higher." He said as he gave Kise's hand, the one keeping his shirt up, a firm squeeze.

"Okayssu~" He complied and pulled his shirt up even more. "How about I just take it off?" He suggested. He was feeling somewhat guilty for crumpling the expensive branded shirt he was wearing.

Aomine liked it better this way, Kise himself exposing his skin so Aomine can ravish it without hindrances. "No, Kise. This is good." A connoisseur like him had preferences after all.

He dipped his head low to Kise's chest and looked at him first before doing anything. He slowly wet his lips with his tongue, all the while watching Kise's expressions. Embarrassed looked good on Kise, so good that Aomine felt his nether regions getting inexplicably hot and tight. 'Has Kise caught on with what I'm about to do?' Aomine wondered inwardly.

Aomine's tongue shot out to give Kise's nipple a hot lick. The model let out a squeak upon contact. Every shudder and breath hitch encourages Aomine more. He dampens it completely with his tongue and begins to suck.

Kise wants to fist his hand through Aomine's dark blue locks, but he's afraid that he might drop to the floor without his hand supporting his weight over the counter. He doesn't dare let go of the hand holding up his shirt because Aomine explicitly told him not to. So he's stuck with trembling hands, wanting to reach out to the other but, prevented by his own fanatic obedience, being unable to do so.

Aomine pulled away his lips with a 'pop', making Kise squirm at the wet sound that echoed in the restroom. Aomine only pulled away so he can look at how glossy and plump it looks like when slathered with saliva. _His_ saliva. He looks at the other one untouched by his tongue and grins devilishly, seeing the obvious differences between the two. The more abused one is redder and more swollen and Aomine is proud that he's the one who messed him up.

"The other one too? It feels uneven..." Kise tells him. He's looking up at the other slightly more than he normally does, on account of his buckling knees. He stares down at himself again. He whines upon seeing his ravished self, a little confused at the state he was left in. Kise wanted to feel him give him so much attention again. "Aominecchi?"

"Nah." Aomine answered, letting Kise know that he wasn't planning on making it too good for him.

Kise whines in that musical tone of voice he has. Aomine watches his perfect eyebrows slant a sleek upturned v, looking at him like he's begging. His pleading 'puppy dog eyes' almost worked, but Aomine reminds himself that embarrassed, uncomfortable, complaining Kise is the brand of Kise that he wants most right now.

Aomine went back to flicking his fingers over Kise's hardened nipples. He spread his hand over his breasts, trying to cup as much skin and breast tissue, just to tease him that he has boobs.

"Don't do that..! Ah~" He quiets himself after hearing himself emit such an embarrassing sound. Aomine just looks at all of him, ogling at how messed up and beautiful he is while writhing under his touches. His eyes traveled downward and he spots the unmistakable tent in Kise's pants.

Though this day has been weird for Aomine and his mental state, he will never be disturbed enough to let an opportunity to make fun of Kise slip by. "You're getting turned on by this?"

Kise is determined to tease him back, since Aomine is a hypocrite who got hard way before the model did. Kise had seen the other's erection far earlier than when he started to get hard. Both his hands were occupied, so he opted to nudge Aomine's crotch with his knee. He surprised Aomine enough that his breath hitched, harsh enough that it made a sound. He let out a low and guttural groan when Kise rubbed down on the other's crotch while saying, "Look who's talking."

He got back at Kise's teasing by pulling at his nipples. His mouth kept forming wide 'ah's and 'oh's but no sound is coming out, for fear of being heard outside. Aomine sees him determinedly will himself to not let out a sound. Aomine takes this opportunity to stick both his index fingers in Kise's mouth. Instantly, Kise sucks on the fingers, a reflex reaction since he is so turned on. Aomine laughs at the raunchy visual of Kise's mouth taking in his fingers so willingly. He pulls them out when he feels they're wet enough.

When Aomine flicked his wet fingers over Kise's too sensitive nipples, he let out a loud screech. They were both pretty sure that that was heard outside. Kise covers his mouth with a hand to stifle any more sounds to escape his throat. He used the hand supporting him, instead of the more accessible one holding up his shirt. And that says a lot about his fanaticism of Aomine. Even his reflex actions are overridden by Aomine's orders. He almost falls to the floor but Aomine catches him. He delves down while he's more vulnerable, and takes an inviting, pink nub to his mouth.

Kise just melts in his arms and lets him have his fun, all the while he silences himself using his hand.

He only stopped to look at how badly Kise was affected by all his molesting. Though he let go of them, his nipples remained bright red and erect. Kise's skin is immaculately flawless, but flushed pink around his sensitive buds because of Aomine's fondling. Aomine didn't expect to be so turned on by such a sight.

"You look so lewd, Kise." He said in that low, lazy, sultry voice of his, sending a delicious tremor all over Kise's body. Aomine feels him shudder against his body and smirks at him.

"So do you, Aominecchi..." Kise replied, looking up at him while lowering his eyelids. The model knew a thing or two about seduction and he wanted Aomine to be the one who knows just to what extent. He flashed him his bedroom eyes, and when Aomine sees it, he tightens his jaw, trying to contain the very dangerous urge to mess up Kise right here and right now. He groaned throatily in frustration, because he loved Kise enough to know that sex in a public restroom isn't gonna make him feel loved. So he resorted to pulling him to a tight embrace, pressing their bodies together, just so he could curb his lust in some way. He whispered to the blond's ear, "I wanna fuck."

"Of course, Aominecchi. But not here, please..?"

-x-x-x-

They went out of the bathroom, after Kise had managed to compose himself and make himself look presentable again. People around them still stared at them but they didn't give a crap this time. All Aomine had in mind was to get Kise in his house and fuck him senseless.

Their pastries and coffee were already served on their table, but they didn't even touch it, nor spare a glance at it. Aomine left enough money on the table to pay for it. They gathered their things and left that coffee shop, eager to devour something far more delectable.

* * *

-x-x-x-

* * *

**A/N:** I don't even fucking know if men really do have more sensitive nipples compared to women. And it's not like Aomine even really found out. XD ...so what is the purpose of this? soft PWP..? Most definitely.

I hope nobody got annoyed with me putting Kise's 'ssu' in his dialog. I just find it so fucking cute. And to me, it was only really going to be Kise if he was making that cute sound at the end of his sentences. O_O

BTW didjall know? Not all models, even those really famous and high-paid ones, can pull off a good shot in natural lighting and with no make up. Kise could. (well at least, in my head he could. XD)

After reading this whole thing, I realized I wrote it because I was getting too overwhelmed with feels in the anime. Like I am just bracing myself for the heartbreak that is inevitable. :/

...I would LOVE it if you would leave a review. Please, ssu?


End file.
